


I can hear the rhythm start

by mistress_shiny



Series: The rhythm was all I needed to hear [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, brief mentions of previous relationships, understeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Foyer Bar, Now. Come."</p><p>Nico didn't know how Kimi had his number, honestly he wasn't 100 percent sure it was Kimi. No. There's no one else who would issue a demand like that. He'd argued with himself for five whole minutes but the memory of what had happened to Checo's phone when he refused a text from Kimi made him wince and he capitulated....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hear the rhythm start

 

_"Foyer Bar, Now. Come."_

Nico didn't know how Kimi had his number, honestly he wasn't 100 percent sure it was Kimi. No. There's no one else who would issue a demand like that. He'd argued with himself for five whole minutes but the memory of what had happened to Checo's phone when he refused a text from Kimi made him wince and he capitulated.

He didn't want to see Kimi, and yet here he was sitting awkwardly at the edge of his bar stool while Kimi waved a pale hand at the bartender to bring them another drink. The bar was empty except for them and the bartender, probably on account of the air-conditioning being broken, the room was as hot as the tropical rainforest it was themed after.

He winced at the burn of the vodka, he would have preferred a wine but Kimi had taken the wine list from the waiter and sat on it. Nico guessed he wasn't getting wine tonight, but at least Kimi had only frowned when he asked for ice in his vodka .

"Talk."

Nico raised an eyebrow, they'd sat for ten minutes in complete silence and he'd kinda thought it might stay that way the whole evening. He wasn't even sure Kimi was looking at him. He could have been having a nap behind those mirrored sunglasses aside from the steady movement of glass to mouth. Knowing Kimi, he'd probably thought of a way to take a nap and keep drinking anyway.

"How's your back?" He, like half the paddock, thought Kimi wouldn't make the race this weekend, street circuits were bumpy as hell.

A sigh escaped the Finn.

"Back's fucked, that's not what you want to talk about." He finished his vodka and waved at Nico to do the same.

"Hang on, you asked me to come here, I don't want to talk about anything." Nico pushed back from the bar and made to stand but Kimi threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him back down.

He leant in close and spoke again.

"Ferrari." Kimi's breath ghosted down Nico's neck, raising goose bumps despite the heat.

Nico wriggled and tried to escape the Finn's grip.

"I don't need to talk about Ferrari." He spat finally pushing the other man away. The bartender was there and gave them an unimpressed look as Kimi commandeered the bottle of Vodka and waived him away.

"I stole your drive." There it was. Kimi was Kimi and he said whatever the hell he wanted and people loved him for it, which Nico never understood and certainly didn’t appreciate considering the implied power in Kimi’s words.

"You didn't. If it was mine you wouldn't have been able to steal it." Nico downed the vodka and gestured at the bottle with his glass for another.

"I did, I could have gone to Red Bull but Sebastian's girlfriend is pregnant." He removed his glasses and scrubbed a hand over his eyes.

Nico looked at him questioningly, he thought Kimi should take off his glasses more often, it made him seem more human. He realised he was staring when Kimi spoke again.

"Too much history." Kimi rested his glasses on the bar before taking another swig of vodka.

"Oh." Nico said softly. "Oh!" before wincing at his own bone headedness."I'm sorry."

Kimi smiled and shook his head.

"You're apologising to me because I can't keep my mind off my dick when it cost you a drive?"

Nico bumped his glass against Kimi's.

"Paul hasn't spoken to me since the end of last season."

It was Kimi's turn to raise an eyebrow. Then he smile d and raised his glass.

"Fuck all of them."

"That's what got us into trouble in the first place." Nico giggled then clapped a hand over his mouth, he really wasn't used to spirits.

Kimi snorted and threw an arm around his shoulder. Nico leant in and gravity and alcohol took over until he rested his head on Kimi's shoulder. It was nice there, Kimi smelled like warm spice and vanilla.

"I wish I could say whatever I want to the press and get away with it."

"Nah, I've got no filter. It's cost me things." Kimi rested his head on top of Nico's and poured another drink. "You're nice, people like you, that'll get you far. You just need to stand up for yourself once in a while. Your sexy smile won't get you a drive at Ferrari."  


Nico titled his head back and smiled.

"You think I'm sexy?"

Kimi didn't answer, instead swooping in and capturing his bottom lip in a slow, sweet kiss.

Nico reached up to cup the other man's jaw and pressed forward using his height advantage to deepen the kiss.

Kimi reached up to grab his wrist and Nico pulled away for the moment.

"My room." Nico was surprised when he realised that he was the one who'd spoken but Kimi just nodded and reached for his glasses.

***

Kimi scrawled his room number across a bill that had appeared out of nowhere, the bartender was resolutely polishing glasses at the other end of the bar and didn't acknowledge them as they left.

Kimi pushed his glasses back on as they crossed the foyer, he'd known this evening was going to turn out one of two ways; fighting or fucking. He preferred fucking but a fight wasn't a bad way for the kid to let off steam either.

He wasn't going to push this so he kept his hands to himself as they entered the lift. For a moment he thought Nico would too but the lift doors closed and Nico was pressing him against the mirrored walls of the elevator, hands fisted in the sides of Kimi's t-shirt as he nipped at the skin over Kimi's collarbone.

Kimi pulled at the belt loops of Nico's jeans pressing their bodies together and stretched his neck to the side to allow him better access.

The elevator dinged and they sprang apart.

Nico stepped out of the elevator not bothering to check if Kimi was following. Kimi smiled to himself, at least there was one area the kid didn't lack confidence in.

Nico stripped off his t-shirt as they entered the hotel room. Kimi stared in appreciation at the smooth lines of his back and pressed forward to graze his lips over Nico's freckled shoulders. Nico's skin was like fire against his lips, the sudden cool of the room’s air-conditioning raising the hairs on Kimi's arms as he pulled the younger man flush against his body.

Nico spun in his arms and kissed him firmly, tugging Kimi's shirt over his head and pushing him back onto the bed in a single movement.

Kimi let out a small sound as his back hit the firm mattress and Nico stilled above him.

"Your back."

Kimi leant up and slid his hand down Nico's back to cup his ass. "Fuck my back."

Nico grinned and this time it was wolfish and predatory as he rolled his hips against Kimi's. "I'd rather fuck you." Kimi lifted his hips as Nico swiftly removed their jeans and then knelt between Kimi's legs pressing wet kisses on the inside of his thighs.

Kimi reached down to squeeze his cock only to have his hand slapped away.

"No, you'll wait. You’re making me wait another year for Ferrari, you can wait now."

Kimi glanced down and his eyes locked with Nico as he dragged his tongue up the length of his cock.

Kimi left out a breathless "fuck" as Nico swirled his tongue around the head of Kimi's cock, as his hand fisted around the base stretching the foreskin back for better access. Kimi strained against the pressure of Nico's hand on his hip, seeking out more of the wet heat of his mouth only to have Nico pull away entirely. He pressed Kimi's thighs wider apart and lifted his hips off the bed. Then he licked a wide stripe along Kimi's ass, pressing his face forward to plant a wet kiss against the puckering bud. Kimi groaned low as Nico's tongue pressed against him, working him open with wet filthy kisses.

He gripped at the sheets as Nico pressed his cheeks apart and circled a finger around the sensitive ring of muscle, Kimi pressed downwards against it, greedy for more sensation. Something cool dripped against his hole and Nico was pressing two fingers inside, working him open, pressing his wet tongue alongside them before adding another finger. Kimi moaned loudly at the intrusion and Nico slowed and pressed a kiss against the base of Kimi's cock.

"Hush, I need to get you ready, I don't want to hurt you." Kimi snorted and the snort transformed in a broken moan as Nico's fingers twisted inside his ass.

"You look so beautiful like this," Nico said as he slipped his fingers out leaving Kimi feeling empty."I bet no one ever guesses you make such a pretty picture all spread open. Do you want my cock now?"

Kimi raised an eyebrow then squirmed as Nico trailed a finger down his cock.

The wolfish grin was back now, and there was the sound of foil ripping and then more frustration as Nico's cock pressed lightly at his entrance.

"Well?" Nico pressed a line of kisses across Kimi's chest before claiming his mouth, pressing his tongue deep so Kimi could taste himself on Nico's mouth.

"Yes," Kimi gasped out. "Yes, fuck me now."

Nico leant back and guided himself deep in to Kimi's ass. Kimi moaned as he felt his body stretch even more around Nico's thick cock. Kimi rocked his hips to encourage Nico deeper and Nico responded by snapping his hips forward and burying himself in Kimi's tightness. Nico reached down between them and began to stroke Kimi's cock firmly as he began to set a punishing pace, rolling his hips forward and making Kimi cry out every time his cock brushed the place inside Kimi that made him see stars.

Kimi's breath came in strangled gasps as Nico leant forward and said, "Come for me, Kimi." His voice going straight to Kimi's cock as Kimi shook and come splattered his abs. He was still shaking as Nico pulled out, flicked the condom away and painted Kimi's abs with his own come with two quick strokes.

He flopped down beside Kimi and dragged his fingers through their combined juices.

"Was that assertive enough for you." He smiled and this time it was softer, almost shy.

Kimi pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw before answering.

"I don't know, I think you might need a little more practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Understeers Valentine Ficlet Challenge under the title: Assertive  
> Prompt by justlyra: Kimi thinks Nico needs to toughen up and stop being so forgiving (starts over the Ferrari contract withdrawal which he was so nice about)
> 
> @larascasse is the best Beta Ever!
> 
> Title comes from the Chet Faker Song - I'm Into You


End file.
